


Lupine

by Kinaku_Mirai (Chasing_Inspiration)



Category: Naruto
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, My First Fanfic, Psychic Wolves, Spirits, Worldbuilding, kakashi's life just sucks ya'll, so I have no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_Inspiration/pseuds/Kinaku_Mirai
Summary: A rumination on wolves and being torn apart.-Aka me taking the world and running with it and Kakashi having a miserable, miserable time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lupine

His heart raged. It has never stopped raging ~~since his father died~~. Kakashi knew thought it was never going to stop, not really.

The Hatake were descended from the wolves, and were once a strong, large clan, filled with ~~pack~~ family. They did not bow, not even to the hokages, which they technically had to be the most loyal to. They respected and allied with them sure, and some even managed to become pack, at the end, but they did not protect Konoha for the Hokage, they protect it because it was their territory (and you do not attack wolf territory unless you were suicidal). Their clan lands were vast (because wolves do not like captivity, they were meant to run free), backed by the mountains and its woods, protected with blood wards that nobody could enter without permission. You had to be pack to enter, and even if you managed to get in, you do not trespass in to wolf territory and come out alive. They were fierce, loyal and competent. They finished missions effectively, brutally and the did not leave pack behind, just like the wolves they summoned in battle. (This did not save them from their downfall during the decades leading up to the third war, and some would even argue that it was exactly what caused it in the first place. Fear and desperation are powerful motivators.)

(But let it not be said that they did not take their enemies down with them)

(There was a reason their downfall is shrouded in mystery. Nobody involved with anything to do with the -massacre- attack survived. You do not trespass in to wolf territory and come out alive. You do not attack the pack and come out alive.)

The Hatake clan was meant to be strong and large. It was not meant for ~~two~~ one.

Maybe that’s why ~~dad~~ Sakumo did what he did. The strain on their souls (empty and lonely) had always been there since the attack, only tempered by their bond with each other. That fateful mission was probably the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Kakashi remembered the day his father returned from the mission. As soon as he crossed the wards (bitter and angry and howling with the spirits of dead pack, but stronger because of it, a cornered and wounded wolf is dangerous.) the whole land beneath them seemed to tremble and split.

_~You have failed to protect our territory. You have failed to protect pack~_

_~He protected his kin!~_

It felt like his entire being was being ripped in half (it did not help him with his own feelings about the whole shitshow). It was arguably worse for his father. He could not say that it was a complete surprise when he found his father in a pool of blood in the clan head study. (Not when he barely seemed alive for the weeks preceding it)

Maybe he wanted to spare him from the shame of his actions and agony of the splitting of the clan. Maybe he could not bear the jeering and gossip and disgrace any longer. Maybe he thought he could end all this suffering once and for all.

He did not stop to think what would happen to his son. (A lone cub, under the weight of an entire ~~pack~~ clan, dead, with their restless spirits growling and howling)

(Empty and lonely. So, so lonely)

Kakashi broke.

But then Minato-sensei came.

Minato-sensei and his teammates (Rin, Obito. _Obito_ ) came and took his broken pieces and tried to mend him together. Treated him like he was still worth something without a clan, without a pack. Treated him like family.

But his soul was still howling and out for blood. So, he pushed Minato-sensei and Rin away, pushed Obito away, snapping and being cold, abrasive. Hit all the wrong buttons. Hid under a mask and treated the Shinobi Rulebook as gospel. Because as much as he did not want too, as much as he pushed away, Team Minato was pack, and he could not afford to lose anyone more (he wasn’t sure there would be anything left to put together).

So of course Kannabi bridge had to happen (He should not have been surprised. Fate _hates_ him).

He lost Rin.

He lost his eye.

And after a brief moment of victory, he lost Obito.

_Obito._

He got _his_ eye.

Oh kami, why?

Then Rin. Oh, Rin.

Another promise broken.

(His fist. Straight through her heart. He wouldn’t be surprised if somebody told him it went straight through his own, too.)

(He was right. There wasn’t anything left to glue back together.)

Kakashi (Broken, battered, ground to dust, and so, so lonely) threw himself into training and ANBU. Minato ~~sensei~~ Namikaze married Kushina and had gone on to become the Yondaime. But then of course he died. _Of course_. Both Minato and Kushina, leaving behind a sunshine haired sacrifice he was never to touch.

Life continued.

Kakashi took to ANBU like fish to water, never even seen by any his targets ~~befitting of a Hatake~~. A 100% mission completion rate.

He never did manage to heal his ravaged soul nor clean the blood dripping from his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto Fanfiction in 2020, wow, I don't know what came over me.
> 
> I wrote this fic in 2016, which is 4 years ago now! Damn. This is also the first ever fanfiction I have written or posted anywhere. I figured that it's been languishing in my hard drive for long enough, so I cleaned it up and decided to just post it. 
> 
> Started writing it because the concept of wolf Kakashi? Gold. So I then thought of justifications and world building, and was honestly going to stop there. But, because it's Kakashi, of course the angst had to come in at some point :/ I love him, this miserable bastard, he's got it rough. 
> 
> Comment something if you enjoyed it I guess, though i sincerely doubt anyone's even going to read this :') If you did, though, Thanks! Glad you gave something I spat out when I was 15 a moment of your time <3


End file.
